joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
King Arthur (Composite)
Summary King Arthur was a legendary British leader who, according to medieval histories and romances, led the defense of Britain against Saxon invaders in the late 5th and early 6th centuries. The details of Arthur's story are mainly composed of folklore and literary invention, and his historical existence is debated and disputed by modern historians. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, At least 5-B with King Arthur's Crown | At least 5-B, likely 5-A, Possibly 2-C Name: Arthur Pendragon, Arturia Pendragon, Saber Origin: Arthurian Legend Gender: Most versions are male, Saber is female Age: Unknown Classification: King, Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Invisibility with his cloak, Stealth Mastery (Disguises himself when meeting the King of Cornwall), Homing Attack with his knife (When thrown, Carnwennan would always hit its target, even in the dark), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Shouted with his knights for a scene to move on, got arrested while shooting a scene by modern-day policemen, a monster that was chasing him and his knights disappeared due to its animator getting a heart attack), Can cause people to reel back in pain by saying "Ni", Has access to a modern-day explosive, Enhanced Senses, Precognition (Through a sixth sense that borders on precognition, she can analyze an opponent and predict the flow of battle), Minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, some Magecraft, Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce her body with magical energy to increase her strength and durability), can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, can walk on water, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; regenerated from being badly injured and nearly killed by Enuma Elish, and from Gilgamesh cutting through her neck. Has also regenerated getting pierced by Gae Bolg in the chest and from her battle with Berserker.), Extrasensory Perception, Air Manipulation (Can generate air slashes), Immortality (Types 1 and 8), Magic, Summoning, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Energy Blasts, Can drag his targets into an alternate dimension to attack them, Self-Destruction | Increased stats from his base form, Excalibur grants him: Status Effect Inducement (Whoever looks at Excalibur is blinded with a light equivalent to 30 torches), Regeneration (Low-Mid with Avalon; Shirou was able to regenerate from being nearly cut in half and having most of his internal organs destroyed with Avalon), Immortality Negation, Regeneration Negation, Non-Physical Interaction and Resurrection Negation with Excalibur (The melted-down steel of Excalibur was used to forge Roland Deschain's revolvers), Magic, Magic Senses (Can see magical creatures hidden from the eyes of non-mages), Shockwave Generation, Astral Projection (Relived the past, seeing his father's dead), Some degree of Precognition (Saw how the remainder of his fight with Vortigern would have played out), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Binding (Can bind persons to the sword's owner control), Magical Immunity (As stated by Rumplestiltskin, Excalibur cannot be a target of enemies' magical abilities of any kind), Attack Reflection, Summoning (Can summon the person binded to the sword at anytime and anywhere), Power Absorption, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Scalling from the Clock of Evermore), Time Stop, Power Bestowal (The owner of the sword can use it to control all magic across the realms, and thus the wielder can gain or give magical powers. It may end up creating a Dark One in the process if misused), Healing (Excalibur can heal anything, including its own wounds), Excalibur can fight very well even if not wielded by someone, as it has a mind of its own, Air Manipulation and Invisibility with Invisible Air, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation (Avalon can produce a barrier that can block out even the True Magics), Avalon provides Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Illusion Creation with Excalibur Nightmare, Invisibility (Can make himself and her sword invisible with Excalibur Transparency), Shapeshifting (Can change the shape of her sword into anything of her choosing with Excalibur Mimic), Speed Augmentation and Afterimage Creation (Can increase the speed of herself and her sword, and create afterimages with Excalibur Rapidly), Flight, Power Nullification (Can shatter magic barriers with sword attacks) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Casually above Base Modern Sonic, who required the power of the sacred swords of the Knights of the Round Table to nullify his power), At least Planet level with King Arthur's Crown (Can control almost any magical artifact in the world, including Excalibur) | At least Planet level (Held all of Earth's magical power for centuries and brought magic back to the world when returned to its previous stone. Naturally above all the dragons. With this sword, Flynn defeated Prospero rather easily. Even the genies are below its full strength.), likely Large Planet level (It is said that the Holy Grail, former form of Excalibur, was the origin of all magic in the verse. The sword can fully destroy both Light and Darkness, and both Light and Dark Magic across the realms. Powers the Author's pen), Possibly Low Multiverse level (Could momentarily stun Superman) Speed: At least FTL (Casually faster than Sonic and capable of keeping far ahead of him in a battle. Sonic is only able to catch him by using Soul Surge greatly boosts his speed at extremely close range), Possibly Massively FTL+ (Could land a hit on Superman, however, Superman was distracted) Lifting Strength: Class G | At least Class Z Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (Able to effortlessly fend off Sonic in a duel) | At least Planet Class, Likely Large Planet Class, Possibly Low Multiversal Durability: Large Planet level (Tanked numerous attacks from Sonic and was only truly defeated after having his power negated) | Large Planet level, Low Complex Multiverse level with Avalon (Shuts out all interference up to the sixth dimension, including True Magic, can block attacks from a "higher order dimension") Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range, Tens of meters with Mana Burst and air slashes, At least several dozens of meters with Knights of the Round, Hundreds of meters with energy blasts | Kilometers with Excalibur, Low Multiversal with magic Standard Equipment: Caliburn, A golden helmet with a dragon on it, Her armor, materialized through her own power, Deathcalibur, His horse, A shield with the Virgin Mary on it, A pair of coconut halves, Rhongomyniad, His dagger Carnwennen, Cloak of invisibility, Sequence, a blade enchanted to repair itself automatically whenever it is broken, Dragoon armor, King Arthur's Crown | Composite Excalibur Intelligence: A gifted warrior with decades of experience, Killed 940 warriors in one battle, Killed 470 in one battle, Killed 40 knights and wounded 40 more, Is a skilled enough swordsman to match with Hendrickson for an extended period of time without any form of magic to assist him, Managed the prosperous kingdom of Camelot until the Demon Clan invaded, above average in trivial aspects such as swordplay and trivial information such as the airspeed of swallows, Was the leader of prosperous kingdom of Camelot and considered unrivaled in the use of a sword, Is an extremely accomplished swordswoman suitable for her class, clashing with even the strongest heroes in swordplay with few laying claims to having greater skill than her, Becoming the king of a prosperous nation at the age of fourteen, she is a skilled politician and an able leader who is able to effectively lead armies into battle and governing most of Britain by the end of her rule, She is also knowledgeable of magecraft, having been Merlin's apprentice in her youth, and is familiar with most European Heroic Spirits, easily recognizing Cú Chulainn and Diarmuid Ua Duibhne after seeing their Noble Phantasms once, Despite growing on the streets with no formal education, Arthur thrived in his environment, leading a very successful street gang, A skilled warrior and swordsman, having learned various techniques from people of different backgrounds, like a Chinese kung-fu master and Viking sailors Weaknesses: His scabbard can be stolen from him, denying him the protection and regeneration it provides. Her sixth sense can be fooled by things that Saber has never experienced. Key: Without Composite Excalibur ' | '''With Composite Excalibur ' '''Note: I have way too much free time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kings Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Pain Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Immunity Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Air Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Immortality Negation Category:Regeneration Negation Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Composite fiction